Every Rose Has Its Thorns
by shadrougeforever
Summary: Shadow and Espio confronts a mysterious pink hedgehog ninja that tries to assassinate the mayor. They realize she's a deadly yet seductive foe. Will Shadow and most of all Espio break through her wall of chaos and confusion? Find out. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**THE PARTY**

"So...", Espio began. "Why aren't you coming in today again?"

Shadow sighed with frustration and boredom as he started to answer him on his cell phone while he was sitting on his bed in his old room. "I told you before. I'm going to this stupid party Anita made me go to."

"Party?" Espio repeated with interest. "With booze and women?"

The hedgehog chuckled a bit, "Booze but not your type of women."

"Why?"

"Lets just say this party isn't for you unless you wanna get freaky with seventy year old virgins."

"Ugh!" He shouted in a disgusted tone. "What is your mother trying to do to you, man?"

"I don't know, but I think she's lost it. What is she thinking? Taking me with her to some old person party. I'll be bored as hell and there won't be anything to do."

"What's the point in all of this?"

"She's worried about my social abilities."

"What the?"

"Don't ask."

"Shadow!" A female voice called from the outside of the room. "Are you ready yet?"

He had heard the doorknob on the door moving. "Espio, save me."

Afterwards a pink hedgehog happily came into the room with a bright and warm smile. "Oh, there you are, Shadow." She then noticed him with his cell phone to his ear. She placed her hands on her hips, "Shadow, put that thing away. You know you have no time for talking right now."

"Oh come on, Anita. Quit being so motherly all the time. Even when I'm eighteen you still treat me like a baby."

"What's wrong with that?" She asked blankly.

A sweat drop appeared on the back of his head, "You just don't get it."

The pink hedgehog walked over to him and took the phone away from his hand.

"What the hell's your problem?"

She took the phone and gave it back to him, "You can talk to your friend later."

"May I remind you that he's the guy who found your son and brought him to his senses."

"Oh please. I thanked him over a million times already. How many times do you want me to thank him?"

He sighed and stood from the bed.

Anita smiled as she gazed upon Shadow's formal outfit. "At least you'll look nice."

Shadow was wearing a black suit with a red tie and he was very unhappy with it. His expression told the way he felt. "Can we please just go to the stupid party and get this over with?"

She smiled, "I thought you would never ask."

Later, Shadow and Anita were in a huge mansion filled with other rich people.

After Anita was finished talking, she looked over to the drink table and saw Shadow filling his cup with wine in a melancholy mood. She frowned at his performance, 'Shadow!' She thought. 'What am I going to do with you?' She walked over to him and lightly plucked him in the back of the head.

He turned to her in annoyance, "What do you want, woman?"

"Shadow, look at yourself! You're slouching! That's bad elegance!"

"So?"

"Just try to act like you're having fun. And quit drinking all of that wine! Who do you think has to fight with you if you get drunk?"

"Oh I'm sorry. Am I supposed to be having fun? I'm still just a little shaken up after some old hag tried to hit on me and that's pretty scary, Anita!"

She sighed and placed her hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry you feel this way, Shadow. Look, we'll be leaving in a couple of hours so just try to survive this for me." She removed her hand from him and walked away.

He clenched his glass full of wine in his hand in frustration. "Easy for her to say", he murmured.

"Well someone's not having a good time", a female voice said from behind him.

Shadow quickly spun around and saw another pink hedgehog that wasn't like Anita.

The hedgehog seemed pretty tough, full of energy, and young. She was wearing a beautiful black dress that seemed like it costed a fortune. She smiled at the ebony hedgehog, "About time I found someone around here that doesn't have any wrinkles." She started to giggle after her comment.

Shadow had just made a small smile just to show her he was friendly.

"So", she began. "What's your name?"

"Shadow. You?"

"Rose."

"That's a lovely name."

She crossed her arms, "Are you sure you're not some old guy? You're way too nice."

He shook his head with a chuckle, "No, but you should see me when I'm drunk. I'm pretty violent."

"Oh really? I just love psychotic men", she teased.

Shadow quickly changed the subject before the conversation got out of hand. "So why are you here?"

She pointed to an elderly purple male hedgehog with a cane supporting him. "See that man over there? He's my grandfather. The only reason why he's so rich, is because he makes millions of martial art movies."

"That's pretty much the same reason with my mother except for the martial arts part."

"I practiced with my grandfather a lot with the martial arts, but I don't think I ever get any better." She watched Shadow look around for some odd reason. "What's wrong, Shadow?"

"Uh, you wanna go somewhere more private? These old hags keep staring at me and it's scary."

She laughed a bit, "Sure. I know exactly where we can go." She took his hand and led him towards the back of the mansion.

Afterwards, Shadow found himself in a basement with little light. He saw Rose shutting the door behind them and locking it so no one would come in. After that, he watched her walk back downstairs and confront him again.

"Is this more quieter for you?" She asked.

"Yeah, I feel a lot more comfortable now. I'm sorry I distracted you. What were you saying?"

"Do you know the martial arts?"

He shrugged, "A little. I'm not perfect with it."

She smiled, "Maybe we could train together sometime. Just you and me."

"Maybe, I have a really stressful job and afterwards I can't really do anything else because I always fall asleep."

"Oh you have a job? Where do you work?" She asked as she leaned against the wall.

Shadow decided to join her as he told her. "I'm a detective of the Chaotix Detective Agency."

"Wow, really? I heard you guys are really good."

He smiled a bit, "Yeah, I guess we are."

After their conversation, they remained silent with each other for a long time until Shadow had spoken, breaking the silence.

"I won't be leaving this party for quite a while. I don't know what to do. Just stand here and try to get myself drunk off my ass I suppose." As he almost took another sip of his wine, Rose gently took it from his hands and set the glass on the floor.

"Don't drink anymore unless you want to wake up with a major headache tomorrow morning."

"What? No one died and made you my mother, girl."

She made a soft giggle as she laid her hand on his cheek, "You're kinda cute you know that."

The ebony hedgehog was confused and had no clue what she was talking about or plan on doing. "Rose, what are you planning to do for the rest of the party?"

She blushed, "Maybe", she started. "Maybe we should get to know each other a little better, Shadow."

"What are you saying?" He asked in a confused state. He then saw a sly smile form on the hedgehog's lips. It was a smile that wanted him to do something that would be unforgivable. "Rose?" A finger was placed to his lips.

"Don't talk", she whispered.

The next thing Shadow knew was him being pulled into a unexpected kiss. He had his mouth connected with hers for the longest time. At first he was enjoying her company and didn't mind, but soon he felt a rough tongue licking his lips. That's when he pulled away and realized what they were doing. "Rose, what the hell!"

She leaned against his body and looked up at him, "Shadow, what's wrong?"

"You seducing me! That's what's wrong!"

She made an innocent yet lustful smile, "You...don't think I'm sexy?"

The ebony hedgehog deeply blushed and had no idea what to say. "Uh, no nothing like that. I mean I think you're an attractive looking woman and all, but...it's just..." He then felt her tongue once again brush against his lips longing for him.

"I want you to explore me."

His deep red blush was still on his face as she wrapped her arms around his neck and started to kiss him. He couldn't take it anymore. He wasn't in the condition to fight her seductive ways while he was in a minor drunken state. He decided to give in to her and placed his hands on her hips sliding them down to her thighs. "Yes", he murmured. "Yes, I want to adventure you."

"I knew you did", she replied back while she was licking his lips begging for an entrance. This time she got what she wanted.

He had opened his mouth and allowed her to frolic with his tongue. He was fighting her tongue for the longest time until they had broke away from each other gasping for air.

Rose took her hand and wiped some of the sweat from her forehead. 'I tasted the alcohol all over his mouth and he's starting to act strange. He's drunk I just know he is. This is perfect.' She had thought. She was then pushed against the wall. While she was standing there, she had felt his rock hard erection. She had knew what he was planning to do next so she wrapped her legs around his body. She then watched him unzip his pants. 'That's right. Take me you drunken bastard.' The next thing she knew, she felt her dress being lifted and her underwear falling to her ankles.

He started to kiss her neck for a short time and afterwards he had whispered in her ear. "Don't be afraid."

"I'm not", she replied. "Are you?"

Before Shadow could do anything else, he was suddenly electrocuted and pushed to the floor. He looked up at the female hedgehog, "What the hell?"

Before she could reply to him, he had passed out.

**A/N: Just to make this clear, this fic takes place sorta after 'When it All Started.' So that means Rouge won't be in here and that also means no shadouge. But don't be sad, this fic also debuts Rose and Dark's appearance. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon. R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**SUSPICION**

Everything was pitch black and silent until a distant call was heard from far away.

"Shadow? Shadow? Wake up", the voice called.

Soon the darkness had faded and a friendly middle-aged pink hedgehog appeared. "Anita?" The ebony hedgehog replied in a low tone. "Is that you?"

"Why of course it is. Who else?"

The hedgehog took his head away from the pillow of the bed he was laying in and looked around the room for a short time. "This is my room. Did you bring me back to my house?"

She nodded, "Well, I had no choice but to bring you home. Apparently you had a little too much and passed out."

He placed his hand on his forehead, "What? What happened anyway? All I can remember was meeting this really mysterious girl..."

"You mean Rose?"

"Rose? You met her? What the hell happened while I was unconscious?"

"Calm down. She came to me with you in her arms and told me you had a little too much and passed out while you two were talking. After that I decided to take you home."

Shadow's head met the pillow once again with his hand still on his forehead. "Well, I guess that would explain my headache but I just can't remember much of anything for some reason."

She made a small smile, "Shadow, you were drunk. You're not going to have a perfect memory about what happened. Besides I'm sure it'll all eventually come back to you."

"I hope you're right."

She smiled and walked towards the door, "Well, I hope you get better soon. If I were you, I'd stay in bed and get plenty of rest."

"Where are you going?"

"Back home. Isn't that where you want me? Or will you miss me?"

"I'd rather have you gone."

She giggled, "Why does that not surprise me?" She opened the door and walked out.

Afterwards Shadow couldn't get the mysterious Rose out of his mind while he tried to remember what had happened between them. 'Who is she?' He thought.

Later in a really dark room, a pink hedgehog was leaning against the wall looking over to a strange black creature sitting in a chair.

The creature was just staring at the claws on his hand while he was talking to her. "So you did what you were told?"

She made a nod, "Yes, Lord Dark."

"Excellent. It seems you were some use to me after all."

"So when do I kill this fucker. That black hedgehog I mean."

The creature stood from his chair and confronted her. He pointed one of his sharp claws at her neck. "You keep away from him. Kill him and you die."

"What!" She exclaimed. "I don't understand. I went to the stupid party, met him, I practically had sex with him, and I placed that tracking device on him while I knocked him unconscious. I don't see a plan here."

"Rose, you were hired by me to keep an eye on him. We need him He'll play the most important part of all. Anyway I shall reveal the true plan in time." He took his claw away from her neck.

"I'm still kinda lost here."

His head turned to her, "You know Rose, the mayor won't be very busy tomorrow. Why don't you have some fun with her? And who knows, maybe Shadow and his friends will show up to come play as well."

She smirked and took out a kunai from her pocket. "Something tells me tomorrow's gonna be a blast."

The next day, Shadow had walked into the Chaotix and was knocked to the floor with Charmy on top of him.

"Captain Shadow!" He shouted. "You came back!"

"Charmy, what the hell are you doing? Get off me!"

The bee easily got off the hedgehog, "Sorry about that. I got a little too excited. Did I break anything?"

"Only your brain", he replied in an annoyed tone.

Charmy then felt a warm hand touch his shoulder. He spun around and saw a purple cat giving him a glare.

"Charmy, what's wrong with you? Look what you did to Shadow! Do you have to do that every time he walks through the door?"

He nodded, "Yes."

"Just get back to your post and quit being so annoying."

The bee frowned, "Why do I have to listen to you anyway, Tonya? You're not the boss or second in command around here."

"Just leave!" She shouted.

The bee had then left surprisingly obeying Tonya's command.

The cat looked down at the hedgehog still laying on the floor. "Oh, Shadow! Let me help you." She took his hand and helped him off the floor.

"Thanks, Ton."

"No problem", she said shyly. "So, where were you yesterday?"

"I thought Espio reported to Vector that I went to a really fancy party."

"Oh he did, but I wanted to ask you to see if it was true. So did you have a good time?" She asked.

"Well...", he began. "It was boring at first then I met this girl and everything started to get weird." He placed his hand on his head, "I just can't remember much of anything after that. I got so drunk, I fell unconscious."

"A...girl?" She repeated with anger. "What did you and this...girl do the whole time?"

"Well, we talked and talked some more in a dark basement, and the rest is just blank."

Tonya had became a nervous wreck. She figured it was a bad thing that Shadow couldn't remember anything after he had talked to that girl. Now millions of possible things that they would've done had filled her mind. 'I hope Shadow didn't make out with her or anything.' She placed her hand on his shoulder lightly, "I'm sure it'll all come back to you and when it does, you can always come to me to talk about it."

"Thanks but I'd rather keep those kind of things to myself if it ever does come back."

She tried to smile, but it didn't seem to work. "Sure, do what you want." 'Damn it!' She thought.

"Shadow, you're back!" A purple chameleon shouted as he approached him. "So how was that party?"

"Awful Espio, I can't remember anything."

Tonya noticed that Shadow would feel more comfortable talking with Espio since they were very close friends, so she decided to walk away from them both.

The chameleon started to chuckle a bit, "Too much fun huh? Wow, you're like the only guy I know that know's how to have fun with old hags."

"No you idiot! I meant had too much to drink but...it could've been something else. I don't know." He stood there holding his head frustrated. "I wish I could remember!"

"Well, what's the last thing you can remember?"

Shadow took time to gather his thoughts together before telling him. "I met this young pink hedgehog there. She looked tough and nothing could stop her. And to top it all off, she was drop dead gorgeous."

"Gorgeous huh?" Espio repeated with interest.

"Yeah and later she and I went some place quiet to talk which was in a filthy dark basement."

Espio's mind was then filled with strange thoughts. "Oh I think I know what happens next", he said with a smirk.

"What?" He asked.

"You got it on with her. Way to go player!"

The hedgehog gave him an angry glare and blushed at the comment. "You perverted bastard! I did not!" He then began to have quick flashbacks in his mind from what happened at the party. The only thing entering his mind was her kissing him and her whispering his name in an aroused tone. His eyes widened with shock, "...Maybe it did happen."

"What? So I was right? The pervy chameleon was right?"

"For once I think you are. Some of my memory just came back and maybe me passing out was no accident."

Espio stood there puzzled at the thought but before he could say anything, Vector came into the room.

The crocodile seemed pretty shocked about what he was about to say. "Guys, we got a situation here!"

"What's wrong, Vector?" Shadow knew what he was about to tell them would be pretty important and serious.

Meanwhile in a huge office, a female yellow fox was thrown to the floor next to the two corpses of her bodyguards. She looked up at the mysterious ninja dressed in black with most of his face covered in a black mask. She gritted her teeth in anger, "What the hell do you want from me, assassin?"

The assassin did not answer and started to approach her with a very sharp kunai in his hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**THE TRUTH REVEALED**

'Shadow. Espio. I have a very important assignment for you so you must take this very seriously. I just got a distress call from the mayor, Sarah Wish. She says there's an assassin in her office. This assassin has already killed many of her bodyguards. So he's really good. Anyway, she's depending on the Chaotix to save her. You two must go there and try to stop that assassin. I know Sarah will be pretty tough on you guys, but don't focus on that just try to save her from that assassin. That's all that matters. We're all counting on you guys.'

Shadow was thinking about what Vector said and it had made him a nervous wreck. He looked over to Espio while they were both running towards the mayor's office. "I can't believe we have to save the mayor. I mean couldn't she have called the military or something instead of us? We're not that good are we?"

Espio faced him, "It does seem pretty strange. I mean I still feel like an amateur at this job. We've only been working at the Chaotix for a month now. I don't feel like a professional."

"And why did Vector send you and me? He could've sent Tonya or Charmy...well maybe not Charmy."

"Maybe he finally wants us to show him our true abilities."

He made a nod.

Espio looked ahead and saw the mayor's office. "There's the mayor's office." He ran towards the door and tried to open it, but it was locked. "Damn it. It's locked."

Shadow placed his hands on his shoulders, "How are we supposed to get in now?"

Then they both had saw a flash of green light form around them. They had closed their eyes because of the bright light and the next thing they knew they were in Mayor Wish's office.

The threatened yellow fox looked away from the assassin in front of her and turned to them in confusion, "Who the hell are you and how did you get here?"

Espio began to think, "Just how did we get in here? Unless...Shadow do you have any idea what just happened?"

The hedgehog shook his head, "No, I'm clueless."

He turned away from the hedgehog, 'Unless it was all Chaos Control. I know I don't have the ability to do that, but Shadow...is he one of the few blessed with the power of Chaos Control without one of those mythical Chaos Emeralds?'

"Who the hell are you?" Mayor Wish had asked with anger.

Espio focused back on the assassin and the mayor, "Oh don't worry Mayor Sarah Wish, we're from the Chaotix Detective Agency and we're here to save you."

"What!" She shouted.

"You...sent for us didn't you?"

"Hell no! I called for the military one and two wouldn't your leader send more men to gun the assassin down? I'm supposed to feel better now because my life is in the hands of you two?" A kunai suddenly struck towards her but she had moved to avoid it just in time. "I don't care anymore! Just take this guy down!"

Just as the assassin was about to approach her again, a kunai was thrown from behind but he had unexpectedly caught it. He turned to Shadow and Espio and threw the kunai back at them but they had both moved out of the way.

"Who are you and why do you want to kill the mayor?"

The assassin remained silent and ran towards them. He approached Shadow and tried to punch him but he could never hit him because of his fast movements.

Shadow had taken him by his wrist and threw him into a wall.

The assassin got up quickly with some of his blood dripping from the inside of his mask. Before he could turn around to fight again he heard a gun clicking behind him.

Shadow had his hands tightly gripped around his handgun and glared at the killer. "If you make a single movement, I will kill you. Now talk. Who are you?"

The assassin was silent.

"Answer me! Who the fuck are you!"

He then placed his hands on his mask and took it off exposing his bloody head.

"Turn around nice and slow."

He followed his command and faced Shadow.

Shadow's eyes widened with shock as he dropped his gun to the floor. "What?" He said in a low tone. He stood there and stared at the bloody pink hedgehog staring back at him. "Rose?"

She made a sly smile, "Why Shadow, I didn't expect to run into you here."

Espio looked at her then back at Shadow in a confused state. "Shadow, what's going on? You know her?"

He made a nod, "Yeah, she's the one I met at the party."

She took her hand and wiped some of the blood from her head, "Wow, I'm really surprised that you still remember that."

"Why? Did you have something to do with me passing out?"

She formed an evil smirk, "Maybe."

"Damn it! Tell me!"

She decided to answer him in a calm manner. "Fine, I was actually hired by someone to keep a close eye on you. So you falling unconscious was no accident. I stunned your ass so you wouldn't suspect me placing a tracking device on you."

"You placed a tracking device on me!"

She made a nod, "There's really no use for that thing anymore anyway. We already know where you live, where you work, everything."

He gritted his teeth in anger, "Who is this we? Is this guy your boss or something?"

"Me. Rose Heda, the ultimate ninja assassin and you don't need to know about my boss."

"But why did you try to kill the mayor?" Espio asked.

She shrugged, "For fun."

The chameleon clenched his fists, "Why you..."

"I think I'd better leave now. Wouldn't want to spoil myself too much." She took out a small round device and tossed it on the floor. Then smoke had appeared from the device and the smoke had completely covered the room.

Soon after when the smoke cleared, Rose was gone.

"She's gone", Espio said as he turned to Shadow.

The hedgehog sighed in sadness and was then suddenly hit in the head with a stapler. He fell to the floor holding his bleeding head with his hand. "Where the hell did that come from!"

Espio looked over to Sarah glaring at Shadow.

"That's for not taking that bitch down when you had the chance! Now she might come back to kill me!" She shouted in a fit of rage.

Espio gave Sarah a confused look, 'She should be lucky that she's still alive right now.'


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**SHADOW THE TARGET**

Vector placed his hand on his forehead and rubbed it with frustration as he stared at the blood covered walls in the small room he was standing in. "Jesus", he murmured. "What a mess." He slowly turned back to the corpse of a bloody purple hedgehog laying on the floor in his own blood.

Tonya kneeled next to the corpse and placed a finger in his blood. She turned to Vector, "This blood is fresh. He not too long ago died."

"It looked like someone killed the old guy and had finger painting fun with his blood afterwards", Charmy said.

Tonya glared at the bee, "Charmy!"

"What? I was just saying..."

"Just forget it."

Vector walked over to the corpse alongside Tonya and observed his body once more. "Whoever his killer was. He sure was reckless."

Later in a dark room, Rose had confronted her master. "Lord Dark, everything is set for my next mission."

"Good. Now you'll make sure none of those detectives get in our way right?"

She made a nod, "Absolutely."

"You know Rose, I heard a lot of things lately. Like the death of your grandfather for instance."

Hearing those words brought out the sadness for her, but she tried to hide her emotions. "My grandfather has nothing to do with me anymore. He would do nothing but get in the way if I told him about you. Besides he was getting suspicious. I had no choice." She then felt her master's hand on her cheek. She looked up with him with tears in her eyes.

"You feel so sad and cold. Why not let your feelings take over?"

"Because no matter what the situation is, a ninja does not let his or her feelings get in the way. It would be weak and I want to be the strongest."

He took his hand away from her face, "If you say so."

She made a nod, "Now if you will excuse me, my Lord. I must prepare for tomorrow."

The demon watched her walk away as if she had nothing left in her heart.

Back at the Chaotix, Tonya, Charmy, and Vector had finally came back and saw Espio bandaging Shadow's head at the front desk.

Tonya gasped at the sight of Shadow and ran towards him. "Shadow, what happened? Are you all right?"

Before he could answer, Tonya pushed Espio aside and took his place by bandaging Shadow's head herself. "Let me help you."

Espio sat there on the floor angered and confused. "Hey! You never bandaged me when I was hurt!"

"That's because Shadow's are more serious."

He got from the floor and crossed his arms, "Oh yeah. Getting hit in the head with a stapler is way worse than being shot."

"My god. Who did that to you, Shadow?"

"The mayor", he murmured.

"What a ungrateful bitch."

"Tell me about it", Espio said. "We confronted the assassin and saved her but she got all pissed off because we let the assassin get away. So she took all of her anger out on Shadow."

Tonya had finished bandaging Shadow's head, "There. You should be fine now."

The hedgehog turned and made a small smile at her. "Thanks, Ton."

She turned away and blushed, "You're welcome."

Espio continued to explain what had happened, "It turned out the assassin was a kunoichi."

"A kunoichi?" Charmy repeated blankly.

"A female ninja and she was incredibly hot but she was very dangerous. She fights really well. We could barely touch her."

"What about her name", Vector said.

"Her name is Rose Heda", Shadow answered.

Vector began to think about her name. "Rose Heda huh? You know guys, the reason we weren't here was because we were examining a dead body. He was a purple male hedgehog and his name was Katsu Heda. Heard of him?"

"You're talking about Rose's grandfather aren't you? I can't believe it. She killed her own grandfather."

"But there's no proof that she did it", Vector said.

"I know she did and it doesn't take a genius to figure that out. Someone's forcing her to do this and I'm going to find out who and stop him."

Tonya gave Shadow a worried look, "Shadow..."

"We got bigger problems to worry about", Espio said. "Shadow's in danger and a load of it. Rose placed a tracking device on him and knows where he goes now."

The purple cat gasped, 'Shadow's in danger?'

Espio continued, "We gotta protect you Shadow, and..."

"No", the hedgehog said. "I want her to find me and when she does, that bitch will feel my wrath. I will not be used any longer."


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**ASSAULT IN THE GREEN FOREST**

The next day at the Chaotix, Shadow was sitting at the front desk with his feet up on the desk smoking a cigarette. He noticed Tonya walking over to him with her face full of panic.

"Sha-Shadow...what are you doing? You know you're not supposed to be smoking in here."

He shrugged, "So what?"

"So what? So what? When Vector comes in here and sees that cigarette in your mouth, he'll throw a fit. It'll only be a matter of time until he smells the smoke." She held out her hand in front of Shadow.

Shadow knew what she wanted but he decided to play a different way. Instead of handing her the cigarette, he gave her a high five.

She was not amused at all. "That's not funny, Shadow! Give me the cigarette!"

"If I give it to you, will you shut the fuck up?"

"Yes!"

He sighed, "Fine." He took it out of his mouth and gave it to Tonya.

She made a small smile at him, "See? There. That wasn't so bad now was it?"

"Shut up or I just may change my mind and take it away."

"Tonya..." A familiar voice said from behind her.

The cat slowly turned and saw Vector standing behind her. "Vector?"

"I had no idea that you smoked. I didn't know you were such a bad girl." Afterwards he laughed. "Just make sure next time take it outside."

The cat's mouth hung open, "But...I don't..."

Then a flying kunai came through the window and hit the wall near Shadow.

"Oh dear god!" Shadow shouted.

Tonya looked out the broken window and didn't see anything or anyone in sight. "Whoever threw that kunai is long gone now."

Espio and Charmy ran into the room with panic.

"What's with all the commotion?" Espio asked.

Vector looked at the kunai with some kind of white paper caught at the tip of the blade. He took the weapon away from the wall and took the paper off the kunai. He started to read it but it only had two words written on it with a kiss mark printed near the bottom of it. He handed the paper to Shadow. "I think this was addressed to you."

With hesitation, Shadow took the paper from Vector's hands and read the two words that was on it. "Green Forest", he read out loud.

Tonya found herself confused, "Green Forest? What does that mean?"

Espio placed a finger to his chin, "You know there's a place called Green Forest in the outskirts of the city. Maybe that's what she's talking about."

"She?" Charmy said blankly.

Espio looked over to him, "Rose of course. Who else would throw a kunai through the window with a piece of paper that's addressed to Shadow on it?"

Tonya faced Shadow, "I don't think going there is a good idea, Shadow. What if it's a trap?"

"I don't care", he said. "Rose will be there and I won't miss this opportunity to have her blood on my hands."

Tonya was now full of shock. She had no idea Shadow could get this violent. Now she was even more worried about him, "Shadow", she muttered in a low voice.

Later in Green Forest, Rose was sitting on a tree branch up a tree with four more ninjas aside her sitting in the tree as well. All four of them were wearing black ninja outfits with a mask covering their faces.

One ninja sat there with his arms crossed looking impatient. He turned to Rose, "What if they're not coming?" He asked.

The pink hedgehog turned her head with her eyes fixed on his, "They'll come."

"We've been waiting here for like an eternity. What if they never come?"

She glared at the impatient ninja, "You know ninjas must be patient before fighting their opponents."

He remained silent for a moment and then decided to speak afterwards, "Sorry."

Rose took her attention away from him when she heard footsteps below her. She looked down and saw a black hedgehog leading a group of others into the woods. She made an evil smirk, "Showtime." She jumped out of the tree with the four other ninja following her and confronted the Chaotix.

"Rose!" Shadow shouted. "I came just as you wanted. Now tell me. What do you want from me?"

"Another fight just to see who's the best."

Shadow didn't believe that was truly the reason. "That's not it. You're lying."

She smirked, "Lets prove that shall we?" She took out a shuriken from the pocket of her vest and threw it towards Shadow.

Shadow quickly dodged it and made the shuriken miss him. 'That was close', he thought.

"Shadow!" Just as Espio was about to help him, the four ninjas surround the Chaotix with weapons in their hands. "Damn", Espio muttered.

Charmy gulped, "We're surrounded."

Tonya gritted her teeth and took out her fans, "Great. Any ideas, Vector?"

The crocodile cracked his knuckles, "We fight."

"Sounds like a plan", Espio said as he took out his giant skuriken.

Shadow fell to the ground trying to avoid Rose's deadly weapons.

Rose walked up to him slowly with an evil smile on her face. "What's wrong, Shadow? Giving up so easily? I had no idea you were so weak." She kneeled down to him and leaned her head towards his with her mouth near his ear. "You know I was really looking forward to you taking away my virginity but I guess we all have to make sacrifices."

"You're a bitch. A filthy bitch", he replied in an exhausted tone.

She made a small smile, "Well, if you think so." She picked up one of her kunais from the ground and was about to stab it into Shadow's chest but his right hand had gotten in the way.

As soon as the point of the blade made impact with the palm of his hand, Shadow winced and groaned in pain.

"It doesn't feel very good does it, Shadow?"

Shadow continued to suffer in pain with the kunai still stabbed in his hand.

"But the truth is Shadow, I do really like you. I practically enjoyed making out with you. It was like a dream come true but as you know every dream has to have some kind of end. This is why I must finish you."

Tonya kicked one of the ninjas away from her and knocked him towards the ground. Afterwards she saw Rose on top of Shadow with a kunai jabbed through his hand. Her eyes widened at how much blood was dripping from his hand.

The pink hedgehog's lips met Shadow's with her tongue slipping in his mouth searching for his.

Shadow was not in the mood to give in to her. He was suffering and she had tried to make it less painful. Her attempt was not working.

She took her mouth away from his, "Not enjoying this, Shadow?"

He fiercely looked into her eyes, "I'm about to die and all you can think of doing is pleasuring me."

"Why not? I thought you loved to be used as my little boy toy."

Shadow couldn't take her words any longer. Her words had upset him more and more and he was sick of it. His eyes were full of anger and his teeth had grown sharp near the ends. "I am not a toy!" He kicked Rose off of his body and took the bloody kunai out of his hand without making any reactions with the pain.

Rose fell to the ground and looked up at the hedgehog full of confusion and fright as she looked into his eyes. 'What is this feeling? I feel some kind of...demonic presence.'

Tonya looked up at Shadow with a wide smile. "Shadow, you're okay!" She was happy that he was okay but when Shadow had turned to face her, his eyes were different. It looked like his pupils had gotten smaller. She also saw a black aura of energy surrounding his body tainting him. Her smile faded and her eyes were filled with worry. 'Shadow? No. It can't be. That...isn't Shadow.'

**A/N: Good news! I have finally drawn pictures of Dark and Rose. You can see them by visiting my DA profile page. The link is on my profile. **


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**ANGER**

Tonya stood there in fear as she saw Shadow standing there with a solid cold look on his face, with fangs appearing from his mouth, his fur was standing from his body, and the pupils in his eyes were nothing but dots. He looked evil. Pure evil. Tonya's back soon met a tree. Now that she saw Shadow, she found it difficult to swallow. "Shadow", he murmured.

Everyone now had their attention on Shadow when they felt his incredible dark energy that seemed to have come out of nowhere.

Espio's mouth hung open at the sight. "What the hell?"

"Is that Captain Shadow?" Charmy asked.

Rose was still on the ground scared to even move. All she could do was stare into his furious eyes. "What the hell?"

Shadow fixed his eyes on her, "I'll show you what your little toy can do." He placed his hand on her neck and picked her off the ground.

Rose placed her hands on his trying to get him to let go of her, but it didn't seem to work. The more she tried, the more his grip around her neck got tighter. "Please stop", she begged. "I wasn't going to kill you. I swear."

"I'm fed up with your lies, Rose. I won't be used by you anymore." Just as he was about to kill her, a shuriken came out of nowhere and almost struck him but surprisingly he had caught it with his free hand.

Rose was even shocked to see that.

Shadow slowly turned and saw one of the ninjas facing him and standing in a fighting stance. "So you wanna play huh?" He dropped Rose to the ground and started to approach the ninja that threw the shuriken with a mad look on his face.

The Chaotix stood back because they had no idea what Shadow would do next and they were afraid to find out.

The ninja took out kunai and pointed it at him. "Stay back!"

Shadow did not stop, he kept approaching him. "I thought ninjas were supposed to be fearless but I sense fear in all of you."

The ninja's heartbeat started to increase and his body started to shake. His hand was shaking so much, he had dropped his weapon to the ground. Before he even thought about running away, it was too late.

Shadow had confronted him and grabbed his wrist. "Here. Let me stop the shaking for you."

"Wa-wait!" He shouted.

Shadow then pulled his arm from his body with ease and watched as the ninja's blood scattered all throughout the air. His mad smile grew wider as he let the dead ninja fall to the grass still bleeding to death.

All the other ninja were scared to death.

"What did that hedgehog do to him?" One asked.

"He's fucking crazy", another said.

Shadow licked the blood from the side of his mouth and formed a smirk. "Anyone else?"

Tonya fell to her knees, placed her hands on head, and started screaming, "No! This isn't happening!"

Vector quickly approached her and lightly placed his hand on her back, "Tonya, calm down!"

She continued to scream as if he wasn't there. "No! Evil! Evil!"

Vector was shocked and scared to see Tonya act like this. He had never seen her go off like this before and it was scary. "Tonya, please calm down."

Shadow stood there facing the three ninja that were left. "Well? Anyone else wanna piece of Rose's so called toy?"

The three ninja tried to act brave and decided to fight against him.

"You won't get away for what you did to our comrade", one said as he ran towards him.

The hedgehog smirked evilly and kicked him into the other ninja making them fall to the ground as well. He walked up to them and grabbed one of them by the arm, "You guys don't really need these do you?"

Then everyone watched in horror as Shadow ripped all of the ninjas's arms off one by one with ease. They could see their blood and hear their screaming.

After when Shadow killed all of Rose's comrades, he faced her and started to walk towards her. "Your next on my to do list, bitch."

Rose had to get away somehow but she couldn't move because she was so scared.

When Shadow confronted her, his hand had reached out to touch her but before he could a huge shuriken appeared in between them. Shadow looked behind him and saw Espio glaring at him.

"That's enough, Shadow."

He looked away from the chameleon and back at Rose but this time he didn't see her. She was gone. He faced Espio again with rage, "Asshole! Because of you, she's gone!"

"Shadow, I understand your anger with her but you must calm down. Just look what you did to the other ninja. You didn't just kill them, you slaughtered them."

He turned his back to him,"So what?"

Espio approached him and placed his hand on his shoulder. "So what? You just killed these guys out of your own hate for Rose. Now just come with us and we'll..."Before he could continue, Shadow had punched him in his stomach. There was so much power in his punch, Espio was sent flying towards the others.

Vector gasped, "Espio!"

"What's Captain Shadow doing!" Charmy shouted.

Tonya looked away from the ground and looked up at Shadow with tears, "Shadow", she whispered.

The hedgehog turned to Espio who was still laying on the ground holding his sides, "My anger has nothing to do with you got it?"

Espio looked up at him, "Shadow."

He walked up to him and placed his foot on his back. "This will teach you to mess with me."

Tonya couldn't watch Shadow do this anymore. She stood from the ground and ran towards him. "No!" She came from behind him and held his body tightly as if she would never let go. "Shadow, please stop!"

Shadow's head turned and his eyes were fixed on hers in an evil glare.

"Just stop! Don't kill him! Can't you see what you're doing to everyone! You're hurting them and scaring all of your friends! Especially me!" She sobbed while she shouted. "What you're doing is wrong and you know that! You're not a killer, Shadow! You're a very kind and gentle person and I know deep down you don't want to kill anybody! So don't let Rose's words get to you, Shadow! She may not care for you! But I do!"

Shadow took in Tonya's words and started to realize what he was doing. "Tonya", he whispered.

Tonya's watery eyes looked into his and saw his small pupils become their normal size again. Not only that, she also saw water arising from his eye. Her eyes widened as she felt the presence of the old Shadow again. She smiled through her tears when she felt Shadow's hand touch hers. "Shadow", she said in a low voice.

Before he could do anything else, he had felt weak and couldn't stand any longer. He closed his eyes and started to fall to the ground but Tonya had caught him in her arms.

Tonya placed his head in her lap and smiled at him. "I'm so glad you're yourself again", she said softly.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**TEMPTATION**

Shadow's eyes had finally opened and he had found himself in a white room laying in a bed with white sheets. He looked beside him and saw Tonya sitting in a brown wooden chair looking at him with a shy smile. He smiled at her slightly because he was happy to see her. "Tonya."

The cat clasped her hands together in her lap and tried to look at Shadow without looking so shy. "How are you feeling?"

He placed his hand on his head, "I think I have a little headache."

"Hopefully it'll go away in a few hours."

They remained silent for the longest time until Shadow spoke.

Shadow looked away from her and looked up at the ceiling. "Tonya, I...wasn't acting like myself back at Green Forest was I?"

She shook her head, "No." She placed her finger to her lip, "What happened anyway?"

"I don't know. All I know was that I was filled with hate, bloodlust, and darkness."

She lightly bit on her finger with fright.

"It was like I had no control."

Tonya took her finger away from her mouth, got out of the chair, and hugged Shadow. "Well, I don't want that to happen to you ever again."

He didn't know if it was ever going to happen again but he hoped it wouldn't. "I hope not, Tonya."

Later, Rose had confronted Dark with a fit of rage. "Why the fuck didn't you tell me! You told me he wouldn't be a threat and there would be no need to kill him! You lied you fucking demon shit!"

Dark stood there with his arms crossed looking calm. "Okay maybe I did leave one little part out."

"Little part!" She shouted with rage. "That guy just killed, no slaughtered all of the ninjas that you had me work with. This is the reason why they're not here."

"Hmm, so it has awakened already."

Rose wasn't understanding Dark at all. "What? What the hell are you talking about? What's awakened?"

"Rose, I'm sorry for what I put you through. I want to make it up to you."

She crossed her arms, "It'll be a lot to make up for what I've been through that's for sure."

"Have you met Shadow's little friend yet?"

Rose then gave him her full attention, "You mean the chameleon?"

Later at the Chaotix, the end of the day approached and it was almost time for everyone to go home. Shadow confronted everyone and apologized for his sudden outburst from earlier. "I'm sorry everyone. I don't know what came over me."

Charmy made a wide smile, "It's okay, Captain Shadow. We forgive you."

"Just don't do that again. You scared the shit out of us", Vector still remembered the horrifying rage in his eyes.

Espio tiredly yawned, "I don't know about you guys but I'm out of here. See you guys later."

"Later, Es", Shadow said.

As a reply, Espio raised his hand as a wave while he walked out the door. "Later, Shad."

"I guess I'd better go too." Before Shadow could walk out the door, Vector had called out to him.

"Shadow, wait!"

The hedgehog turned and saw Vector approach him with a cell phone in his hand.

He handed him the cell phone, "I forgot to return this to Espio. Could you do it for me?"

He made a nod, "Sure."

The sun had finally set and the dark cold night had taken over the skies. Espio was laying on his bed with nothing on but a pair of blue jeans. He was laying there slowing drifting to sleep until he heard footsteps coming towards him. He quickly took his head away from his pillow and looked over to his bedroom door. His eyes widened when he saw a pink hedgehog leaning against the wall looking at him. He gritted his teeth, "Rose." He put his hand behind his back and slid his hand under his mattress slyly pulling out a kunai. He held the weapon behind his back until she made the first move. "What do you want?"

"Well I was just so busy keeping up with Shadow, I barely had time to know you. You as Shadow's closest friend."

"How did you know that?"

"I know a lot of things from many sources."

He gave the assassin a cold look, "You leave Shadow alone. He has nothing to do with you."

"Whoever said I was after him tonight?"

Espio paused for a moment and soon assumed she was after him for some apparent reason. "What do you want with me?"

"You can put down your weapon. I'm no threat to you."

Espio started to panic once she mentioned the weapon he had. He took the kunai from behind his back and pointed it at her. "Stay the fuck back or I'll kill you."

She smiled as she licked her lips, "You don't have the guts."

"We'll see about that, assassin." He saw her walking closer to him in a slow pace. "Get back!"

She sat on the bed beside him, took her hand, and placed it on his weapon, slowly lowering it. "You won't be needing this", she said in a seductive tone.

He then unwillingly dropped his weapon onto the floor. He couldn't help but to blush as he felt the feel of her hand upon his leg. His heartbeat was racing and his breathing became short. He watched as she placed her hand on his face and her lips slowly made an impact on his.

Meanwhile Shadow was walking down the deserted sidewalk with the cold night air making contact on his fur. He was looking through Espio's phone and saw a bunch of female names on his calling history. "Crystal? Debra? What are these? Hooker names?" He then closed the phone and placed the phone in his coat pocket. He started to think back when he and Espio first encountered Rose when she tried to kill the mayor. He thought about how they had gotten in the locked building with that strange green light. 'That strange green light. Was that some kind of teleportation or was it...?' Then an image of a male light blue hedgehog that looked exactly like him came to his mind. He looked to the ground, 'Dad. He had the power to do Chaos Control. Does this mean his power was somehow passed down to me?' He didn't think about it long because he had finally reached Espio's house.

He walked up to his door and assumed it was going to be locked but when he turned it, the door opened. 'Huh? That's weird.' He slowly walked in and shut the door behind him. He looked around the house a bit, "Espio?" He called but no answer. He looked at the stairs, "He might be in his room." He walked upstairs and towards his bedroom door. He placed his hand on the doorknob and turned it, opening the door. Once he stepped in the room, he saw Espio naked and on top of a familiar pink hedgehog kissing her. He stood there speechless for a few seconds before he yelled out to him. "Espio!"

Espio and Rose stopped and turned to the door, finding Shadow standing there with his arms crossed looking pissed.

Espio stared at him with panic, "Sha-Shadow?"

"You sick fuck", with anger, Shadow stormed out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

**THE CONFRONTATION**

Espio quickly removed his sweaty body from Rose's and began to search for his pants that was somewhere on the floor.

Rose made a small smile as Espio searched for his pants. "Your friend looks pretty pissed."

He finally found his pants and started to put them on. "Shut the fuck up."

"Why are you getting angry with me? You're the one who took me."

"I said shut up!" After when he was done putting his pants on, he ran out of the room and downstairs. He ran into the living room and saw Shadow smoking a cigarette while sitting on the sofa with his feet on a small table. Judging by his face, he was more than upset with him. "Shadow", he spoke. "I'm sorry."

He shook his head slightly. "Why, Espio? Why did you do it?"

"I don't know", he said in a low tone.

"You could've fucked any woman in the world and you had to choose her."

"Well, you did it too!"

"Yeah before I knew she was a deranged psycho bitch!"

The chameleon sighed and sat next to him but he never looked at him directly. "She seduced me okay."

"That's no excuse."

"But..."

"You know damn well she's the enemy!" He sighed heavily and placed his hands on his head in frustration.

Espio looked down to the floor with sadness, "I guess this means we won't be friends anymore."

Shadow took the cigarette from his mouth and set it in an ashtray. He faced the chameleon, "Espio, nothing in the world could stop us from being best friends. Remember that. Besides the only thing this means is that I'll just have to watch out for you more."

Espio looked from the floor and back at him with a small smile.

"Just think before you act next time."

He made a nod, "Okay."

"Oh god!"

"What's wrong?"

He quickly stood from the sofa and started to run upstairs towards Espio's room, "We forgot about Rose!"

Espio followed. "Damn it!"

When they both got into the room, she was already gone.

Shadow angrily kicked the wall, "Damn! We lost her again!"

"Calm down, Shad." He took out a small tracking device from his pants pocket. "We may can still catch her."

He made a smirk, "You're a genius, Es."

Later Rose ran through the dark park with hurry but as she got deeper into the woods, she stopped running. She breathed heavily as she looked behind her. She smirked, "Humph, looks like I lost them. Now all I have to do is wait for Lord Dark."

"Who's Dark?" A cold voice demanded in front of her.

The pink hedgehog looked behind her and saw Espio and Shadow standing in front of her. Her eyes widened with disbelief, "What! How did you two find me so quickly?"

"Easy", Espio said. "I played the same game you did with Shadow and placed a tracking device on you while you weren't looking."

Rose felt around her head and found the small device he had planted on her. She held it in her hand and clenched her fist breaking the device into pieces. She looked up at the chameleon in anger, "You'll pay for that."

"Yeah but first we want to know, who's Dark?" Shadow had asked again.

"If you want to know so badly..." She pulled out a small round object from her vest. "You'll have to defeat me first!" She threw the round ball on the ground and a cloud of smoke had appeared, preventing them from seeing her.

"Where did she go?" After when the smoke cleared a bit, Espio was then kicked to the ground from behind.

Shadow quickly turned to him, "Espio!"

Rose had then appeared from behind him swinging her kunai at him but fortunate for Shadow he was dodging her kunai at a fast pace.

Shadow caught her wrist making her drop the kunai and punched her in the face. He tried to punch her again but she jumped back.

She breathed heavily as she stood there wiping blood from her mouth. 'Damn! He's strong. Too strong.'

Shadow noticed her hesitating, "What's wrong, Rose Heda? I thought you were supposed to be the ultimate ninja assassin?"

She gritted her teeth at his comment, "Shut up!" She came at him again with a mid air kick but he had used his wrists and blocked her move. She landed on the ground and tried to punch him but he had caught her fists. She struggled and tried to free her wrists but couldn't. "You will never defeat me. I am the ultimate ninja assassin!"

"You're a heartless woman. You hurt anyone you come in contact with, even if it means yourself. You killed your own grandfather, you tried to assassinate the mayor, you slept with my best friend, and to top it all off you used me! Well, it's all going to stop. Your game ends now!"

Rose looked at his hands and saw a yellow aura of energy flowing around them. She gasped at the sight and before she could do anything else, she was blasted back and had fell on the ground.

Espio ran over to Shadow in confusion, "Shadow, what was that?"

He shook his head and looked down at his hands, watching the yellow aura of energy fade. "I don't know." He looked away from his hands and faced him. "Espio, something's happening to me and I don't know what it is."

"Okay, this is getting really scary."

"Chaos Spear", a weak voice said.

Shadow and Espio turned to Rose sitting on the ground holding her injured hands.

"Wha-what did you say?" Shadow asked.

"Chaos Spear", she repeated. "It was a trait inherited by your father, Dash the Hedgehog."

Shadow was confused and shocked at what he was hearing. "How do you know my father and how did you find all of this out?"

"My grandfather and your father were like best friends before he met Anita and had you. My grandfather almost knew everything about him because he was a hero. A savior to this city. Dash knew that one day when he would have a son like you, you would possess all of his powers and use them to save the city just as he did. I thought it wasn't true since I haven't seen you use any Chaos Powers in combat, but I guess I was wrong." She was then grabbed by her vest by Shadow.

"Why? Why couldn't you be the way your grandfather wanted you to be instead of a cold hearted killer?"

She paused for a moment before she spoke again, "Because there was someone...someone else who needed me."

"Who?"

All of a sudden a violent wind blew throughout the air but something was different about it. The wind was tainted somehow. It seemed that it was full of darkness.

"He's coming", Rose said.

"What?" Shadow started to look around until he heard a deep and monstrous voice.

"Drop my tool, Shadow."

Shadow was now full of fright and panic. He had no idea what was calling out to him or what it was but most importantly of all, it knew his name.

Espio pointed behind Shadow, "Shadow, behind you!"

Shadow quickly spun around and saw a huge black creature with piercing red eyes, horns on his head, and sharp claws on his fingers. It looked like a monstrous version of himself almost.

The monster smirked showing Shadow his fangs in the process. "You heard me. Drop her."

Shadow did as he demanded and let go of Rose.

Espio was scared out of his wits as well, 'What the hell is that thing?'

Shadow had finally got the courage to speak to it. "Are you Dark?"

"Dark Demon, the ultimate demon of all Mobius", he replied.

"Dark", Rose called hoarsely.

The demon looked over to the injured hedgehog without any concern for her. "Rose, you failed me and I thought you would be strong enough to watch over him. I suppose I was wrong. Now I have no use for you anymore."

"But...what will I do now?" She asked.

"Well if you act like you have no reason to live, I can gladly kill you now."

Rose's eyes widened with fear as the demon started to walk up to her. "No..."

Before Dark could reach out to her, Shadow had stepped in front of him. "Don't touch her! If you want to kill her, you'll have to go through me first."

"Shadow, no!" Espio shouted.

The demon smirked and placed his claw under Shadow's chin as he looked into his eyes. "Hmm, you have your father's eyes."

He took his hand and slapped Dark's away from him, "What do you know about my father and how do you know about me?"

He started to back away from Shadow, "So many questions yet so many possible answers. Don't worry, Shadow. You'll find out for yourself in time."

Shadow started to run towards him, but as soon as he did Dark had suddenly disappeared. "Damn."

Espio ran up to Shadow, "Whatever that thing was, it's gone now." He then saw Shadow looking over to the spot where Rose once was. "Looks like she split too." He then heard Shadow kneel to the ground. When he looked at him, he was holding his sides and shaking all over. "Shadow, what's wrong?"

"E-Es-Espio, I-I'm c-c-cold. Rea-really c-cold."

"It is kinda cold out here isn't it?" He kneeled down to him and helped him off the ground. "Come on, Shadow. I'll walk you home."

**A/N: Hmm, looks like the weather isn't the only thing that's effecting Shadow. And I'm finally done with the fic. Yay! I'm going to start working on my next fic now.**


End file.
